Et si cétait possible
by merryXmas
Summary: Abigail a un rêve qu'elle n'a jamais avoué à personne. Et pourtant, tout peut changer en un instant, mais sera t'elle capable de faire face aux dangers qui rôdent? DMxOC
1. Prologue

_Elle s'avance discrètement, regarde qui est là et se lance. Et oui, je me décide enfin à publié cette fic'. _

_Bon, faut pas s'attendre à du grand art, mais voilà..._

_Bon je présente vaguement la chose. J'ai repris (essayé) le plus fidelement le monde imaginé par la fabuleuse JK Rowling, donc tout lui appartient. Je n'ai fait qu'introduire mon personnage, tout droit sorti de mon imagination, et donc les conséquences qui en découlent. _

_Ceci n'est qu'un (petit) prologue que je vous laisse apprécier. J'esserais de mettre la suite le plus vite possible (disons une semaine) mais je ne garantis rien._

_Sur ce, Enjoy!_

Je marchais en direction de la salle où nous avions cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, quand, au détour d'un couloir, je le vis devant moi.

Marchant la tête haute comme à son habitude, entouré de ses habituelles acolytes, eux aussi allaient en cours. Je les suivis donc, après tout, nous allions au même endroit.

Je me rendis compte lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte que je souriais bêtement. Cela était-il dû au fait que seule une distance de quelques pas nous séparait ? Sans doute. Je savais pourtant pertinemment que c'était stupide. Depuis ma première année je m'imaginais pendu à son bras, ce qui m'insupportait au plus point puisque je détestais toutes ces greluches qui rigolaient bêtement pour un oui ou pour un non, alors que j'aurais été capable d'en faire de même si IL m'adressait la parole.

Mais je restais néanmoins lucide, je savais très bien que je n'avais aucune chance ; en 6 ans, il ne m'avait jamais regardé, je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il connaissait mon existence, et ce malgré les cours qu'on avait partagé durant notre scolarité. Car certes nous étions dans la même année, mais moi je n'appartenais pas à la maison des Serpentards, ce que pour être honnête je ne voulais absolument pas. Ma maison, Serdaigle, me convenait parfaitement et j'étais fière d'y appartenir.

De plus, je n'essayais pas de ressembler à toute ces bimbos sur lesquels fantasmaient la majorité des garçons de Poudlard. Non, je n'étais pas blonde avec un décolleté affriolant, ne cachant presque rien d'une poitrine volumineuse. Tout d'abord j'étais brune avec, lorsque le soleil daignait se montrer ce qui était rare en ces mornes journées d'hiver, des reflets couleur miel. Et je ne passais pas plus d'une heure le matin devant mon miroir, même si je devais reconnaître que j'étais tout de même un peu coquette. Mais cela me convenait tout aussi bien de ne pas être l'objet convoité d'une bande d'ado en mal d'amour, poussés par la testostérone.

_Je vous l'avais dit que c'était court ^^. Mais après tout, c'est le propre d'un prologue, mettre l'eau à la bouche._

_Si ça vous a plus, laissez une review. Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, vous pouvez en laissez une aussi, les critiques sont toujours construstives =)_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bon, un peu plus tard que ce que j'avais annoncé, mais le voilà tout de même ce chapitre. _

_Il n'est super long, et je l'ai modifié un nombre incelculable de fois, n'étant jamais assez satisfaite de moi ^^_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre_

_Enjoy =)_

**_xoxo_**

Les jours se succédaient, les uns après les autres, d'après une mécanique implacable et indomptable. Souvent la Gazette du Sorcier rapportait de terribles nouvelles, et je me demandais quand arriverai ce qui se passerai inévitablement: le renversement du Ministère. Personne n'osait en parler, mais je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à penser que c'était inévitable. Oui, pour moi c'était inévitable. Cela ne me réjouissait gère, j'étais loin d'être partisante des idées de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais je m'étais fait une raison.

Oui j'étais lâche, j'étais la première à le reconnaître, j'aurais pu me battre, défendre la liberté des sorciers, mais je n'avais pas assez de courage. Je n'étais pas une Gryffondor, je me confortais dans la sécurité que me conférait mon statut de Sang-Pur. Car bien que je n'appartienne pas à la maison des Serpentards, j'étais née dans une famille de Sang-Pur. Mais mes parents ne nous avaient pas élevé, mon frère et moi, en nous inculquant une morale conservatrice, nous poussant à adhérer à la philosophie de tous ces prétentieux Serpentards qui pensaient tous que les Sorciers devaient dominer les Moldus.

Et, petit à petit, on pouvait percevoir un changement dans la vie des habitants du château. Les gens se renfermaient et devenaient de en plus en plus méfiant par rapport aux autres. La confiance se faisait rare, et il était malheureusement de plus en plus courant de voir un élève partir en courant et pleurant de la Grande Salle en lisant son courrier, la Gazette du Sorcier, ou toute autre journal, y trouvant une funeste nouvelle concernant quelqu'un de sa famille, ou bien une personne qu'il connaissait.

Seuls les Serpentards ne semblaient pas gênés par cette atmosphère, au contraire, eux avaient l'air épanoui, ce climat de terreur leur convenait parfaitement.

.

.

Un soir de février, je retournais dans mon dortoir après avoir travaillée longuement à la bibliothèque sur un devoir de métamorphose. Les nuits étaient encore froides et longues, et il faisait sombre trop tôt à mon goût. Je n'aimais pas cette période de l'année, préférant le printemps où l'on avait l'impression que la terre revivait après s'être ressourcé durant tout l'hiver. Je me hâtais donc de parcourir les innombrables couloirs de l'école, resserrant au passage mon écharpe face au froid mordant.

Mais soudain, j'avais à quelques mètres de moi un groupe de Serpentards de septième année. Je reconnaissais parmi eux le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidittch. Ils étaient cinq, j'étais seule. Je pressais donc encore un peu plus le pas, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient me vouloir, ils étaient sûrement en train de préparer une quelconque mauvaise blague pour la journée de demain. Mais je m'étais apparement trompée sur leurs intentions puisqu'ils me barrèrent le chemin et l'un d'entre eux me lança:

''Salut !''

Je ne répondis pas, ou du moins, ma seule réponse fut un regard noir que je lançais à celui qui venait de parler.

''Alors comme ça tu es à Serdaigle ?''

Au moins ils avaient un semblant de cerveau, ils étaient capables de le deviner. Cela n'était cependant pas très dure, j'avais encore mon uniforme ainsi que mon écharpe aux couleurs de ma maison. L'un d'eux lança tout à coup:

''Mais je la reconnais! C'est une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidittich de Serdaigle.''

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds comme une balle de ping-pong. C'était vrai, mais il était rare que les élèves me reconnaissent, je n'étais pas vraiment le genre de fille dont tout le monde se rappelle…

''Encore mieux, répondis le plus grand que je soupçonnais d'être le chef de la bande, puis il se tourna vers moi. Malheureusement, tu tombes mal, parce que tu vois, on s'ennuyait. Et justement on cherchait à se distraire et tu seras parfaite pour ça.''

A ces mots je pris peur. Que voulait-il dire ? Stupidement, je reculais d'un pas et tous comprirent la signification de ce recul : je commençais à être effrayée. Je sortis alors ma baguette, c'était le dernier recours qu'il me restait pour sortir saine et sauve. Le chef explosa de rire.

''Tu crois vraiment qu'à cinq contre un tu pourrais gagner ?''

Je ne dis rien, mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il avait entièrement raison, néanmoins je m'étais déjà trahie une fois, pas deux! J'avais tout de même un minimum de dignité. Mais j'étais comme pétrifiée, la peur m'empêchait de bouger. L'un d'eux lança un sortilège de Désarmement, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, j'avais perdu ma baguette. Le seul espoir qu'il me restait venait de s'échapper, j'étais entièrement à leur merci.

Le meneur pointa sa baguette sur moi et prononça un sort informulé. J'en ressentis néanmoins les effets immédiatement: je ne pouvais plus parler et tous mes mouvements étaient ralentis, plus moyen de crier pour que quelqu'un vienne m'aider.

Après un signe que je ne perçu même pas, tous bougèrent dans un même mouvement et m'encerclèrent: je n'avais plus aucun échappatoire, j'étais entièrement à leur merci.

Alors, chacun leur tour, ils me lançaient un sortilège. Certains uniquement pour m'humilier, d'autres me faisait souffrir, atrocement. Mais j'avais beau ouvrir la bouche et crier, aucun son ne sortait. Je commençais à perdre conscience, ne faisant plus attention aux sortilèges qu'ils me lançaient, attendant seulement que cela finisse, qu'ils se lassent et qu'ils me laissent là, enfin tranquille. Mais soudain mon attention fut retenue.

''_Endolo…_

- NON!''

Je repris espoir, on était venu me délivrer. Mais en plus, j'avais reconnu _sa_ voix. Eux aussi avaient du la reconnaître car ils ne partirent pas en courant comme je l'avais premièrement espérée, mais se retournèrent juste.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha le chef

- Arrêtez! Vous savez ce que vous risquez si elle vous dénonce ?

- Elle ne le fera pas, répondit-il, sûr de lui et il agrémenta sa phrase d'un coup de pied.''

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais hurlé, mais non, cela m'était impossible, j'étais étendue à leurs pieds et ils pouvaient me ruer de tous les coups qu'ils voulaient.

''Ça, on ne peut jamais savoir.

- Arrête, railla le chef de bande. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dénoncer. On est de la même maison !

- Je ne compte pas le faire, mais c'est justement pour cette maison qu'il vous faut arrêter. Vous vous rendez compte du nombre de points que vous feriez perdre. Et avec un peu de chance, vous gagnerez aussi un renvoi.

- Pfff, persifla l'autre. Qui es-tu pour me parler comme ça ? Un préfet, et alors ?''

Mais à ce moment retentit un bruit suspect quelques étages en dessous, comme le claquement d'une porte. Ils se regardèrent, hésitant un instant, mais déguerpirent finalement sans demander leurs restes.

Alors il s'approcha et se pencha sur moi. Je me trouvais dans une position lamentable, étendue sur le sol, incapable de bouger et de parler. Il pointa sa baguette sur moi et murmura:

''_Finite.''_

Je repris doucement conscience de mon corps et il m'aida à m'asseoir contre le mur.

''Merci, tentais-je de dire, mais je ne réussis qu'à produire un râle digne d'un troll.

- Ecoute, s'il te plaît, ne les dénonce pas…

- Et pourquoi ? répliquais-je, retrouvant un peu ma voix, j'avais réussi à y insufflé de la colère, du moins un peu.

- Je sais qu'ils t'ont fait du mal, mais excuse-les. Je leur parlerais, j'ai un moyen de les faire changer d'avis qu'eux même n'ose pas imaginer.''

Mais notre pseudo discussion fut interrompu car le bruit que nous avions entendu quelque instant plus tôt était bien celui d'une porte, puisque Rogue apparu au bout du couloir et se dirigea vers nous. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il nous regarda sceptiquement. Moi, mal en point, adossée au mur; lui, accroupi à mes côtés, tentant de me dissuader de dire ce qui venait de se passer.

''Miss Dawson? Mr Malefoy? Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ?

- C'est,…

- Ma faute, répondis-je, ma voix pleinement retrouvée. Je suis tombée et Malefoy a eu la gentillesse de m'aider.

- Je vois.''

Mais il n'en avait pas l'air. Il fallait dire que mon histoire ne tenait pas trop la route. Il était peu probable que Malefoy se soit réellement arrêté pour m'aider si cela était vraiment arrivé.

''Mr Malefoy, pourquoi n'accompagneriez-vous pas cette jeune fille jusqu'à son dortoir puis veniez me rejoindre dans mon bureau ?''

Provenant du professeur Rogue, cela avait beau avoir l'air d'une suggestion, ce n'était rien de moins qu'un ordre. Malefoy se leva donc et m'aida à en faire de même. Quand nous fûmes au bout du couloir et que Rogue ne pouvait plus nous entendre, il me demanda:

''Pourquoi as-tu menti ?''

''Pour toi'' pensais je, mais je me rendis compte un peu tard que je l'avais non seulement pensé, mais aussi dit. Il me regarda bizarrement et je me mordis les lèvres. J'étais vraiment idiote !

On ne pouvait pas vraiment attribuer trente-six milles sens à ces mots qui n'étaient rien de moins qu'un aveu. Si j'avais pu, je serais partie en courant. Mais je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à enchaîner deux pas sans m'étaler lamentablement, je continuais donc à marcher à ses côtés, rouge comme une pivoine.

Arrivé au pied d'un escalier, je me tournais vers lui.

''C'est bon, le dortoir n'est plus très loin, je me débrouillerais toute seule.

- Ok, fut sa seule réponse, et il me tendit mon sac et ma baguette.

- Merci.

- Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait pour toi.

- Je m'en doute. N'empêche que c'est grâce à toi que je ne suis pas encore là-bas, étalée par terre.

- Mouais.''

Et il tourna les talons.

Je montais rapidement dans mon dortoir, jetais mon sac au pied de mon lit et me précipitais dans la salle de bains sous le regard médusé des autres filles partageant mon dortoir. Je pris ma douche rapidement et me couchais, ne répondant à aucune de leur question, j'avais besoin de me reposer, me remettre de ce qui venait de se passer.

Paradoxalement, une infime partie de moi était heureuse: Malefoy m'avait parlé. Plus même, il m'avait aidé. Et je m'endormis, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

**xoxo**

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu._

_N'hésiter pas à laisser vos impressions_

_A bientôt =)_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre, j'essairais de faire mieux pour le prochain, mais je promets rien, les partiels approchent et les révisions ne me laissent pas beaucoup de temps._

_Sur ce, enjoy =)_

**xoxo**

Je me réveillais le lendemain toute courbatue, mais reposée. Lorsque je sortis du dortoir pour descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je fus interrompue dans la salle commune par mon frère. Mon frère, d'un an mon aîné, qui prenait son rôle de protecteur parfois trop à cœur. Il était plus grand que moi d'une tête, mais pour ma défense, il fallait dire que ce n'était pas très dure, moi-même ne mesurant qu'un petit mètre cinquante-cinq. Il me regarda suspicieusement avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond où l'on percevait une pointe d'inquiétude.

''Abi, ça va ? Quand je t'ai vu rentré hier, on aurait dit une furie.''

Par Merlin, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, un mensonge un tant soit peu plausible. Vite, vite, une idée. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité pour deux raisons. La première était que si je lui avouais ce qui c'était passé, je pouvais être sûre de le voir coller à mes basques jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et j'étais persuadée qu'il trouverait un moyen pour que l'année prochaine quelqu'un veille sur moi, vu qu'à priori il ne serait plus là étant en septième année. La deuxième raison, était que j'avais dit à Malefoy que je ne dirais pas ce qu'il c'était passé. Je balançais donc la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

''Ah oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me suis juste souvenu que j'avais un truc à faire pour aujourd'hui. Tout va bien Ben.''

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue et parti vers la porte, voulant m'éloigner au plus vite de mon frère n'étant pas sûre qu'il ait gobé mon mensonge, et je redoutais qu'il me pose des questions sur cette fameuse chose que j'avais oubliée.

Lorsque je me retrouvais dans la Grande Salle, je regardais tout de suite à la table des Serpentards. Le groupe de cinq était là, mais ils évitèrent soigneusement mon regard. Malefoy, leur avait sans doute réellement parlé comme il m'avait dit qu'il le ferait. Cela soulagea quelque peu ma conscience, avec un peu de chances ces abrutis ne recommenceraient pas, ni sur moi, ni sur quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs en parlant de Malefoy, je ne le voyais nulle part. Il fallait dire qu'on le voyait rarement prendre ses repas avec tout le monde cette année.

Un peu plus tard, je me dirigeais vers la serre VIII où j'avais cours de botanique. Il était déjà là. Lorsqu'il mon regard croisa le sien, je souris timidement, mais pour seule réponse, j'eu droit à un magnifique détournement de la tête. Tout de suite, mon sourire s'estompa. J'avais compris le message. Pour lui rien n'avait changé, j'étais toujours une obscure inconnue. Bien qu'un peu déçue, je ne fis rien pour que cela se remarque et fis de même : je l'ignorais superbement. Bon j'avoue parfois mon regard se posait sur lui, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était beau comme un dieu.

.

.

Un soir que je revenais d'un entraînement de Quidittch en compagnie de toute l'équipe, discutant encore de quelques techniques à améliorer, je vis Malefoy qui arrivait en face, me dévisageant. Je lui souris, ne savant pas trop pourquoi il me regardait si intensément. Il finit par secouer la tête et obliqua vers un couloir sur sa droite. Je me demandais pourquoi il me fixait de cette manière, mais je fus tirée de mes pensées par Roger Davis, capitaine de notre équipe.

''Et toi Abi t'en penses quoi ?''

Et la discussion se poursuivit jusque dans la salle commune où chacun parti dans son dortoir ou retrouver des amis. Moi-même je me dirigeais vers la table où se trouvaient Lisa et Mandy, deux de mes compagnes de dortoir, mais aussi et surtout mes plus grandes amies. La première était en train de lire distraitement un livre tandis que l'autre remplissait le questionnaire se trouvant dans Sorcière Hebdo. Lorsque je m'affalais sur le fauteuil, deux paires d'yeux me scrutèrent avant que Lisa ne lance :

''Alors on a nos chances de gagner ?

- Lisa, tu sais que je n'aime pas me prononcer, commençais-je d'une voie implorante.

- Abi, arrête avec ça et répond, me coupa Mandy.

- Vous êtes affreuses, mais je pense qu'on a nos chances.

- Heureusement, commenta Lisa, il faut absolument qu'on gagne cette année, j'en ai assez que ce soit toujours Gryffondor qui gagne.

- En plus, je préférais leur équipe avec les jumeaux Weasley.

- Mandy, on sait que tu as un faible pour eux, tu peux avouer.

- Non, c'est pas ça, je trouve juste que …''

Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour suivre leurs chamailleries et me levait.

'' Où tu vas ?

- Prendre une douche et me coucher, l'entraînement m'a épuisée. Bonne nuit les filles !

- Bonne nuit Abi, me lancèrent elles en cœur.''

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, retournant dans la salle commune après être passé bibliothèque, je le vis faisant les cent pas devant un mur. Je me cachais, ne voulant pas être remarquée, pensant attendre un peu, le temps qu'il parte. Quand enfin je n'entendis plus ses pas, je penchais le plus discrètement la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'était plus là. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et il me fixait avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi, m'attrapa par les épaules et me demanda brusquement:

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me lança-t-il sur un ton où l'on percevait clairement la colère.

- Je retourne dans mon dortoir, lui répondis-je calmement.

- Mais pourquoi par-là ? me demanda-t-il avec un ton toujours agressif.

- Et bien aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le chemin le plus court est par ici, et je ne compte pas faire de détour juste pour te faire plaisir.''

Je n'avais pas été tendre, mais je m'en fichais, après tout c'était lui qui avait commencé. Etrangement, au lieu de l'énerver encore plus, mes mots semblèrent le calmer puisque les traits de son visage de détendirent et il me relâcha.

''Excuse-moi de m'être emporté, me dit-il.

Je le regardais bizarrement, où était le Malefoy arrogant et prétentieux que tout le monde connaissait ? Il reprit :

''Vraiment, je suis désolé. Ces derniers temps je suis à cran.

- Hum, lançais-je en le regardant toujours sceptiquement. Bon bah, je vais te laisser ruminer en paix.''

Et je partis. Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire deux pas, il m'attrapa le bras.

''Attends!

Il me fit pivoter brusquement et mes lèvres se retrouvèrent contre les siennes.

Je devais rêvée, être en plein délire. Comment le garçon sur lequel je craquais depuis ma première année, mais qui était si inaccessible, pouvait se trouver dans un couloir en train de m'embrasser, moi ? Mais au final, peut importait le pourquoi du comment, seul comptait le moment présent. Alors je cessais de me poser des questions et appuyait mes lèvres aux siennes avec passion.

J'avais rêvé de ces lèvres sur les miennes pendant si longtemps. Je découvris avec délice leur douceur, mais également leur chaleur. Etait-il possible qu'elles se posent sur mes lèvres avec autant de faciliter, comme si elles retrouvaient leur place ? Non Abigail, tu délires, ça c'est ce que tu espères !

Cependant, il s'écarta rapidement, et parti tel une furie, me laissant seule au milieu du couloir, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser.

Je me posais des tas de questions. La première d'entre elles était de savoir pourquoi Malefoy m'avait embrassé. Je ne voyais qu'une réponse possible, il s'agissait d'un pari stupide entre Serpentards. Je montais dans la salle commune, où je croisais mon frère qui me sourit avant de froncer les sourcils. Je me retournais pensant qu'il avait vu quelqu'un derrière moi, mais il n'y avait personne.

Mauvais signe, très mauvais signe, cela voulait dire que le froncement de sourcils m'était destiné. Je lui souris espérant ainsi éviter le bombardement de question auquel j'aurais sans doute droit. Je repérais rapidement la table où se trouvait Lisa et Mandy, mais également Terry Boot, un Serdaigle de la même année que nous. Je m'installais sur un fauteuil et sortis ma plume, de l'encre ainsi que le parchemin avec le début de mon devoir de potion.

J'avais à peine écrit trois lignes lorsque je me sentis observé. Je levais la tête et vis trois paires d'yeux me scrutant.

''Quoi ? demandais-je, j'ai des pustules qui poussent sur le visage.''

Mandy et Lisa se regardant ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

''Nan, mais on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, lança Terry.

- C'est possible, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais il est possible que j'ai croisé la Dame Blanche, répondis-je sarcastiquement.

- Non, mais pas un fantôme comme ça, plutôt un troll ou quelque chose comme ça. T'es toute bizarre, me dit Mandy.''

Je déglutis. Maudit Malefoy ! Il me sauve la vie, avant de l'ignorer superbement pendant des semaines pour finir par m'embrasser. Je dois en conclure quoi moi ?

''Euh, je pense pas, je m'en serais rendu compte dans ce cas-là. Mais je peux savoir ce que t'entends par bizarre ?

- Bah, d'habitude quand tu reviens le soir après un entraînement de Quidittch ou un truc comme ça, t'as pas l'air si … bouleversée.

- J'étais pas à un entraînement, je suis passé par la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre, et vous le saviez, en sortant de la Grande Salle on s'était mise d'accord pour se retrouver ici.

- T'es sûre que t'as rien fait d'autre ?

- Je ne suis pas encore folle que je sache et on ne m'a pas lancé de sort d'oubliettes, donc je pense que si quelque chose c'était passé, je vous l'aurais dit ! répondis-je sèchement. Mais si vous vous faîtes tant de soucis pour moi, je vais me coucher puisqu'il faut que je me remette de ma vision d'un troll dans les couloirs de l'école.''

Sur quoi je partis en récupérant mon sac et mes affaires. Une fois dans le dortoir, je les abandonnais sur mon lit avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Malheureusement, sur le mur juste en face de la porte se trouvait un grand miroir sur pied et je tombais nez à nez avec mon reflet.

Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi ils m'avaient trouvé bizarre. J'étais pâle comme si je venais de croiser un spectre, et mes yeux étaient hagards comme si j'essayais de résoudre un problème impossible.

Je maudis Malefoy et les quinze prochaines générations pour ça. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire ce qui c'était passé dans le couloir un peu plus tôt sous peine de me retrouver à St-Mangouste avec une camisole. Ce que je comprenais. Qui croirait que Malefoy m'avait embrassé ? Personne, et si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, moi non plus je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Il fallait que je pense à autre chose, après tout il s'agissait d'un pari, il n'y avait aucune signification. Je me rendis compte que j'avais pris une douche quand je commençais à frissonner, ayant quitté la chaleur réconfortante de l'eau.

Soudain, j'entendis un tambourinement. Mais il ne provenait pas de la porte, il venait de la fenêtre. Je m'en approchais, entourée d'une serviette. J'essuyais la buée du carreau et vis un magnifique hibou Grand-Duc, un parchemin dans le bec. Je lui ouvris et il en profita pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Ce ne fut pas le seul, un vent froid l'accompagna qui me fit trembler. Je saisi la lettre qui n'était même pas cachetée. Je la dépliais et la lis avidement.

**xoxo**

_Je suis méchante, vous ne pouvez pas lire la lettre, et vous savez pas de qui elle =P_

_Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez =)_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Non, non je ne suis pas morte, et je m'excuse de tout ce temps que j'ai mis pour publier, mais j'ai le droit de me trouver des excuses? Oui, non? Bon alors j'ai eu mes partiels (et je reprends à la rentrée) et j'ai eu un peu de mal à finir le chapitre. _

_Bref, il est là (et le jour de Nowel en plus ^^)._

_Un merci pour les reviews, et un merci à ceux qui me mettent en alerte, dans leur favoris... Ca fait vraiment très plaisir et motive à poursuivre encore plus vite. Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre._

_Ah non, une dernière chose. Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, mais je pense que ça deviendra la taille minimum vu que moi même je prefère les fic' avec des chapitres un peu long sans que ce soit des romans à chaque fois. Ca y est j'ai fini mon blabla ^^_

_Enjoy !_

**xoxo**

_ Je saisi la lettre qui n'était même pas cachetée. Je la dépliais et la lis avidement._

Je regardais le hibou et lui lançais :

''C'est bon tu peux partir, y'a pas de réponse à attendre !''

Et je lui ouvris la fenêtre par laquelle il s'empressa de partir. Je reposais mes yeux sur les quelques mots écrits d'une si belle écriture mais que je haïssais déjà.

_J'espère que tu m'excuseras, mais un gage m'y obligeait._

_D.M._

Qu'il pourrisse au fond d'une grotte avec des trolls et des scrouts à pétards ! Non, il fallait que je me calme. Après tout, je savais dès le début que cela ne signifiait rien. Un pari, un gage, c'est la même chose nan ? Je m'empressais de me sécher avant de m'habiller et sorti dans le dortoir pour prendre ma baguette. Je pris un malin plaisir à brûler sa missive.

J'étais sur le point de me coucher lorsque Mandy fit irruption dans la chambre.

''Abi, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais ton frère m'a donnée ça pour toi. Il a dit que vos parents avaient fait un envoi groupé.

- Ok, merci Mandy.

- Tu veux pas venir nous rejoindre ?

- Disons surtout que j'ai pas envie que tout Serdaigle voit mon magnifique pyjama, répondis-je en lui souriant.

- J'avoue que c'est le plus beau que t'ai, me répliquas-t-elle en souriant aussi, détaillant le gros pyjama chaud que j'avais depuis le début de l'hiver.''

Cela me rassura, peut-être ne s'inquiéteraient elles plus pour moi. Je détestais leur cacher des choses. Depuis maintenant plus de 6 ans que nous passions notre temps ensemble, on se connaissait, sachant quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et en général on se disait tout. Mais j'avais toujours gardé secret mon béguin pour le ''Prince des Serpentards'', alors je me voyais mal leur raconter les péripéties qu'ils m'arrivaient avec lui.

Je ne leur avais également rien dit sur mon agression elles m'auraient poussée à les dénoncer et j'avais plus ou moins fait comprendre à Malefoy que je ne dirai rien sur ce qui c'était passé. Je ne comptais pas trahir cette parole.

J'ouvris ma deuxième lettre de la soirée, mais ne m'attendant à rien de particulier.

_Ma chérie_

_J'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard et que tu te couvres bien, j'imagine qu'il fait froid. Ici aussi les températures sont encore très fraîches. Après nous ne sommes encore qu'en février, le printemps n'arrivera que dans deux mois voire plus._

_Ton père et moi voulions savoir si tu comptais rentrer pour les vacances de Pâques ? Nous prévoyons de rendre visite à tes grands-parents paternels, et il faudrait que tu nous répondes au plus vite. Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis de te voir, ainsi que ton frère._

_Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour vous, mais je me rassure en me disant que l'endroit le plus sûr ne peut qu'être Poudlard. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. Ton père est accaparé par son travail au ministère alors je ne le vois que brièvement le soir puisque tous ce travail l'épuise. Pour ma part, je reste à la maison, je profite de tout ce temps pour redécorer la maison. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer le salon ! _

_D'ailleurs l'autre jour j'ai croisé Mme Brown, il me semble que toi et sa fille Lavande avez le même âge, et nous avons parlé de vous deux. Elle m'a appris que sa fille avait un petit ami, et je me suis rendu compte que tu ne me parlais jamais de tes histoires, …_

_Mais je parle, je parle et je dois t'ennuyer. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je te l'enverrais par hibou-colis. _

_Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

_Maman._

Je trouvais un autre parchemin un peu plus court de mon père cette fois-ci.

_Abi,_

_J'espère juste que tu ne rencontres pas de problèmes particuliers à Poudlard. Tu sais que nous sommes prêts à t'aider si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit._

_Je t'éviterais d'ennuyeux commérages, ta mère s'en occupera pour moi._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Papa_

Je relus la lettre de mon père de nombreuses fois, comme si j'allais y découvrir un message subliminal. Bien entendu rien de nouveau n'apparut. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas rempli d'''ennuyeux commérages'' comme ils les qualifiaient si bien. Je me fichais comme d'une guigne que Lavande Brown ai un petit ami. Soit dit en passant, je ne pouvais qu'être au courant, il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler le couple le plus discret qui soit. Puis je me demandais en combien de temps la communauté magique serait au courant si je racontais à ma mère que j'avais un petit ami…

Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Je connaissais assez ma mère pour savoir qu'elle dissimulait son inquiétude derrière ses babillages. Je finis par dénicher un bout de parchemin vierge où griffonner une réponse. Je pris donc une plume et de l'encre avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit.

_Papa, Maman,_

_Comme vous vous en doutez, tout se passe bien ici. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre étant donné que les cours sont assez intense et que les profs demandent beaucoup de travail, mais je ne me plains pas, j'adore apprendre plein de choses nouvelles._

_Bien sûr que vous pouvez compter sur moi pour aller voir papi et mamie à Pâques _(comme si j'avais le choix pensais-je). _Moi aussi je serais ravie de les revoir._

_Je vous embrasse fort,_

_Abigail. _

Je pliais ma lettre et la cachetais. Je demanderais demain matin à mon frère s'il avait écrit quelque chose et s'il voulait l'envoyer avec une même chouette. D'autant plus que je n'avais aucune envie de ressortir dans le froid jusqu'à la volière.

Je me réveillais assez tôt et descendis dans la salle commune où je décidais d'attendre mon frère avec un bon grimoire.

Il finit par descendre et je l'apostrophais.

''Ben, salut ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais écrit aux parents, et vu que je vais à la volière, j'aurais pu envoyer ta lettre aussi.

- Salut, Abi. Nan, j'ai pas encore eu le temps, je comptais le faire dans la journée. Je me débrouillerais pour l'envoyer. Mais dit moi, tu vas aller chez les grands-parents à Pâques ?

- Oui, si je veux que maman me parle encore avant ma mort je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Pourquoi, tu voulais faire autre chose ?

- Et bien, j'avais quelque projet, mais je pense que je vais les repousser.

- Mon frère me cacherai t'il quelque chose, lui lançais-je moqueuse, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il rougisse.

- Non, rien, curieuse ! me répliqua-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre, mais il échoua lamentablement.

- Ben, tu sais que tu peux tout dire à ta petite sœur adorée. Je te promets que je ne le dirais pas à maman, tous les sorciers et sorcières du Royaume-Uni ne seront pas au courant.

- Je sais surtout que tu es très pressée d'aller à la volière envoyer ta lettre, et moi très pressé d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, me dit-il en me poussant vers la porte.''

J'explosais de rire alors que je partais en direction de la volière. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse plus attention à mon frère. Je ne comptais pas le surveiller, loin de là, mais j'étais d'une curiosité presque maladive et cela m'intriguait de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et j'étais sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, pourquoi aurait-il rougi sinon ?

En arrivant à la volière, j'étais encore en train d'émettre les hypothèses les plus folles sur l'heureuse élue. J'attachais ma lettre à la patte de la première chouette avant de lui donner l'adresse. Je la regardais un instant s'envoler dans le ciel, libre d'aller où elle voulait. Bientôt les animaux auraient plus de libertés que nous, …

Un frisson me décida à regagner la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Mais en me retournant je rentrais dans quelqu'un. Je n'avais pourtant entendu personne. Je commençais à m'excuser lorsque je rencontrais des yeux gris. Aussitôt j'arrêtais mon laïus en me rendant compte que je me trouvais face à Malefoy.

Il me regardait toujours et je m'empourprais derechef. Je secouais la tête et partit en trombe, avant de lamentablement m'écraser par terre, glissant sur un fiente de hibou. Je l'entendis s'approcher en me demandant.

''Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, marmonnais-je en me relevant le plus vite possible sans paraître plus ridicule que je ne l'étais déjà.''

Puis je m'empressais de partir, regardant néanmoins consciencieusement où je posais mes pieds pour être sûre de ne pas tomber. Je m'étais assez ridiculiser comme ça.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je me dépêchais d'aller récupérer mes affaires de Quidittch avant de filer à l'entrainement, je vis au détour d'un couloir le célèbre blond. Il me suivait ou quoi ? En plus personne d'autre à l'horizon, super. Mais je fis comme si de rien n'était.

Alors que je ne l'avais dépassé que de quelques pas, il m'attrapa au poignet et me retourna, et pendant un millième de seconde, mes lèvres se retrouvèrent contre les siennes. Cela devenait une habitude. J'allais lui crier dessus, lui hurler ma colère, lui intimer l'ordre d'arrêter ce jeu stupide de Serpentards, mes nerfs étant à bout.

Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il se trouvait déjà l'autre bout du couloir, réduisant mes chances à néant. Je songeais un instant à lui courir après, quand je me souvins qu'un entrainement de Quidittch m'attendait. Il avait de la chance, mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

.

.

Une fois douchée après mon entraînement, je regagnais la chambre et m'affalais sur mon lit. Mandy était sans doute déjà endormie car je pouvais entendre sa respiration calme et sereine. Lisa quant à elle trifouillait dans son armoire.

''Tu cherches quelque chose Liz' ? lui demandais-je

- Hum, j'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon débardeur violet, et je voulais le mettre demain.

- Houlà, dans ce cas je ne vais pas t'être d'une grande aide, ayant moi-même du mal à trouver mes propres affaires. Mais t'as essayé l'accio ?''

A ce moment je vis sa tête se tourner vers moi, un immense sourire sur le visage.

''Abi, t'es géniale, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Tu ne prendrais pas ton débardeur violer, lui lançais en riant.''

Lisa me tira la langue, en marmonnant je ne sais quelle remarque sur, je cite, mon humour plus que douteux.

Une fois le fameux débardeur en main, elle le posa en évidence sur sa chaise avant de se coucher. Je songeais un instant à le cacher pendant la nuit pour la faire enrager, mais renonçais rapidement en pensant à la crise à laquelle j'aurais droit si je le faisais.

Je me pelotonnais dans mes couvertures à mon tour, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, la scène avec Malefoy me revenait en tête dès que je fermais les yeux. J'avais beau me tourner et retourner dans mon lit, rien n'y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de l'esprit.

Je finis néanmoins par m'endormir. Du moins je réussissais à dormir quelques minutes avant de me réveiller pour me rendormir un peu plus tard, et ce cercle vicieux continua toute la nuit. A six heures je décidais que c'en était trop et je me levais. Au moins il n'y aurait personne pour me sortir de la salle de bain.

Mais quand je vis mon reflet, je me rendis compte à quel point la nuit avait été courte. Ce n'était pas des cernes que j'avais sous les yeux, mais deux immenses cratères. Tant pis, il faudrait faire avec. J'avais au moins l'espoir de me dire que je serais tellement fatigué ce soir que je m'endormirais facilement…

.

.

La cloche allait sonner dans à peine cinq minutes. Enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus, cette semaine m'avait semblé la plus longue de toutes. Les profs nous surchargeaient de travail, comme s'il croyait qu'on n'avait que leur matière.

Je regardais avec espoir l'horloge qui se trouvait derrière McGonagall lorsque mon esprit capta ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

''… Vous ferez donc votre exposé sur la métamorphose animale par groupe de deux. Je tiens à préciser que c'est moi qui les formerais. Vous passerez sur une période d'une quinzaine de minutes et me rendrez un dossier écrit. Vous êtes libre de vous appuyer sur tous les types de support. Bien, si personne n'a de question, je vais passer à la répartition des groupes.''

Mon cerveau n'écouta que partiellement, attendant d'entendre mon nom. Bien entendu, il s'agissait de groupe inter-maison. Sinon, jamais Parkinson et Granger ne se serait mis ensemble pour travailler. Je parlais un peu avec Hermione Granger, nous partagions le même cours d'Etude des Moldus, nous avions donc travaillé ensemble quelque fois et je la trouvais assez sympathique. Pour ce qui était de Parkinson, j'avais nettement moins de sympathie. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'étais jalouse du temps qu'elle passait avec un certain blond, ou si ?

J'entendis mon nom et reportais mon attention sur la prof.

''Mademoiselle Dawson, vous travaillerez avec Monsieur Malefoy.''

Elle voulait ma mort, c'est ça ! J'évitais Malefoy comme la peste de peur qu'il ne veuille encore une fois m'embrasser, et voilà que je me trouvais à devoir travailler avec lui. Est-ce qu'elle comptait aussi me fournir la pelle avec laquelle je voulais creuser ma tombe ?

Je me tournais vers celui qui allait devenir mon partenaire pour cet exposé, que je haïssais d'ores et déjà. A ce moment, la cloche retentit et il s'avança dans ma direction. Misère de misère, faîte que ce ne soit pas moi qu'il vienne voir. Mais quand il s'arrêta devant ma table.

''Dans 10 minutes on se retrouve devant la bibliothèque pour parler de ce devoir.''

Chef, oui chef ! Non, même pas le droit à une petite protestation. Je me giflais mentalement.

_C'est ça continue à te faire mener comme ça dans la vie et t'es pas sortie de l'auberge ma pauvre fille._

Gné, gné, gné. Et tu veux que je réponde quoi. Je veux pas me retrouver assassiner.

Et je sortis encadrée de mes deux amis.

'' Tu as de la chance Liz' de te retrouver avec Lavande Brown, moi je dois me taper Justin Finch-Fletchey. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, et qu'il y a bien pire, mais ce mec, je n'arrive pas à le supporter, on dirait qu'il vient d'une autre planète et ça m'insupporte.

- Si tu veux changer, y'a pas de problème. Je préfère largement un extra-terrestre à un blond stupide et égocentrique, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Abi, dit toi qu'au moins ton partenaire de travail est un mec super canon, me lança-t-elle pleine d'entrain, on ne peut à en dire autant du moins, rajouta-t-elle dépité.

- Ouais, ajoutais-je dans un soupir. Bon, je sais pas où vous allez les filles, mais moi faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. Avec Malefoy on a décidé de s'y retrouver dans 10 minutes pour travailler.

- Bah on se retrouvera dans la salle commune ou dans la Grande Salle, me dis Lisa.

- Pas de soucis, à tout a l'heure, leur lançais-je avant de bifurquer dans un autre couloir qui me mènerait à la bibliothèque.''

Je patientais sagement devant l'entrée, quand je le vis arriver. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler. Il avait enlevé sa robe et n'avait plus que sa chemise qui laissait deviner un corps musclé dû au Quidittch. Il ne portait que quelques livres sous le bras, ayant sans doute abandonné son sac dans son dortoir. Je m'attardais enfin sur son visage, ses cheveux blonds, unique presque blanc, sa bouche, sa délicieuse bouche dont je rêvais, et enfin ses yeux d'un gris qu'on ne rencontrait nulle part ailleurs.

''On va se trouver une table ? me lança t'il dès qu'il arriva à ma hauteur.

- Je te suis.''

Il entra donc dans ce lieu que j'aimais tellement, ayant cette odeur si particulière de vieux grimoire. Une odeur qui me rappelait toutes les connaissances que renfermait cette antre de la sagesse. Il s'arrêta à une table et y posa ses livres avant de savoir. Je pris place en face de lui.

''Bon alors voilà ce que je propose.''

.

.

Une heure et demie plus tard je ressortais et partais en direction de ma salle commune, souhaitant poser mon sac dans mon dortoir avant de descendre dîner. Et qui savait, peut être que Lisa et Mandy n'était pas encore partie. Mais lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, je ne les vis nulle part, et elles n'étaient pas non plus dans le dortoir. J'abandonnais donc mon sac sur mon lit et repartis en direction de la Grande Salle et en effet je les trouvais attablée à la table des Serdaigles, m'ayant gardée une place.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions de retour dans notre dortoir discutant des cours de transplanage qui aurait lieu le week-end prochain.

''Moi je vais y aller, mais de toute façon je ne pourrais pas passer mon permis tout de suite vu que je suis née en juin, dis-je tout en m'allongeant sur mon lit.

- Moi je peux le passer en avril vu que mon anniversaire était en janvier, mais ça me fait peur, j'ai l'impression que je serais jamais prête, expliqua Mandy.

- Comment tu peux dire ça alors que t'as jamais essayé, lui lança Lisa sur un ton moqueur. Pour ma part, je vais bien sûr assister aux séances d'entraînement, et je passerais le permis en avril si je me sentirais prête.

- Ouais, je vais faire pareil, rajouta Mandy. Abi, t'aurais pas une plume sous la main, je trouve pas la mienne ?

- Si, répondis-je en plongeant mon nez dans mon sac.''

Mais n'y voyant rien, je finis par le retourner pour en vider son contenu sur mon lit. Et je lui tendis triomphalement une plume orange. Je rangeais mes affaires, en profitant pour préparer mon sac pour le lendemain lorsque je tombais sur un morceau de parchemin tout chiffonné qui ne me disait absolument rien. Je compris pourquoi quand je vis ce qui y était écrit.

_Si tu le souhaites, retrouves moi ce soir vers 20h au 7__ème__ étage face à la tapisserie des Trolls._

Aucune signature pour m'aider, mais il me semblait reconnaître l'écriture. Je regardais l'heure. 19h56. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, en parti parce que je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendrais là-bas. Finalement je me levais en lançant un rapide ''Je viens de me rappeler un truc, je reviens plus tard vous inquiétez pas'' à mes amis, avant de filer retrouver un certain Serpentard. Ce n'est que lorsque je sortis du dortoir que je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée de quelle tapisserie il s'agissait.

**xoxo**

_Et voilà, fin du chapitre._

_Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?_

_Bises et à bientôt_

_Merry_


End file.
